Double Teething Troubles
Double Teething Troubles is the twelfth episode of the fifth season. In this episode, Derek, a malfunctioning Diesel, causes more trouble than he is worth for Bill and Ben. Plot Bill and Ben argue over who has rights to some trucks nearby, and, despite BoCo's warnings, derail each other at the points. The Fat Controller decides to send a Diesel to help them, but the Diesel, Derek, is new and has problems with his cooling system, as seen after he breaks down on Gordon's Hill. The news soon spreads, and Percy, who misunderstands Thomas when he mentions Derek has teething troubles, tells the horrified twins the Diesel has a toothache. The next day, Derek arrives and helps the twins with a long train of China Clay trucks. However, Derek's engine overheats, and he stops. Bill and Ben pull him and the trucks and Derek is sent to the works. Bill and Ben apologize to BoCo for being rude and they and Duck talk about teething troubles all night long. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Duck *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Sir Topham Hatt *Derek (not named) *S. C. Ruffey (possible cameo) Locations *Brendam *China Clay Workings *Gordon's Hill Notes *Stock footage from Cranky Bugs is used. *Teething troubles usually occur while steam engines, Diesels, and other machinery are operating for the first time after being constructed or restored to working order. *In Norway, this episode is called "Bill and Ben are Restless". The Italian title is "A Diesel Newbie". The German title is "Teething". In Japan, this episode is called "Let's Do Get Along". In Sweden, it is called, "Twin-Trouble". The Spanish title is "Coexistence Problems". *S. C. Ruffey's face appears on a truck. It is unknown if this was simply a mistake on the part of the model makers, or if it was an intentional appearance of the character. *This episode marks BoCo's last speaking role to date. *Despite his appearance in the episode, Percy doesn't appear in the nameboard sequence at the end of the episode in Japan. Errors *A grey cord can be seen in Bill's cab when he's in the shed at the end. *This is said that Bill and Ben heard an unfamiliar whistle (Derek's), but Diesels have horns. *In the first close-up of BoCo, his front wheels are derailed. *During the first night scene in the shed, a grey cord can be seen stretching along Bill's side. *When Percy leaves Thomas, Thomas' eyes are wonky. *A rare picture from The Ultimate Diesel Guide shows Derek smiling after he overheats. *The train next Thomas passes by him twice. US Home Video Releases Transcript Gallery DoubleTeethingTroublesUStitlecard.png|US title card DoubleTeethingTroublesSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card DoubleTeethingTroubles.jpg|Deleted scene DoubleTeethingTroubles1.png|The Quarry DoubleTeethingTroubles2.png|BoCo DoubleTeethingTroubles3.png DoubleTeethingTroubles4.png DoubleTeethingTroubles5.png DoubleTeethingTroubles6.png DoubleTeethingTroubles7.png DoubleTeethingTroubles8.png|Derek DoubleTeethingTroubles9.png|Derek and BoCo DoubleTeethingTroubles10.png|Percy and Thomas DoubleTeethingTroubles11.png|Bill, Ben, and Percy DoubleTeethingTroubles12.png|Bill, Duck, and Ben DoubleTeethingTroubles13.png DoubleTeethingTroubles14.png DoubleTeethingTroubles15.png|The Fat Controller, BoCo, Bill, Ben, and Duck DoubleTeethingTroubles16.png|BoCo and Bill DoubleTeethingTroubles19.png DoubleTeethingTroubles20.png|Ben DoubleTeethingTroubles21.png|Bill DoubleTeethingTroubles25.png DoubleTeethingTroubles26.png DoubleTeethingTroubles27.png DoubleTeethingTroubles28.png DoubleTeethingTroubles29.png DoubleTeethingTroubles30.png DoubleTeethingTroubles31.png DoubleTeethingTroubles32.png DoubleTeethingTroubles33.png DoubleTeethingTroubles34.png DoubleTeethingTroubles35.png DoubleTeethingTroubles36.png DoubleTeethingTroubles38.png DoubleTeethingTroubles39.png DoubleTeethingTroubles40.png DoubleTeethingTroubles41.png|Bill and Ben's manager DoubleTeethingTroubles42.png DoubleTeethingTroubles43.png|Duck DoubleTeethingTroubles44.png DoubleTeethingTroubles45.png DoubleTeethingTroubles46.png|Bill, Ben and Derek DoubleTeethingTroubles47.png DoubleTeethingTroubles48.png DoubleTeethingTroubles49.png DoubleTeethingTroubles50.png DoubleTeethingTroubles51.png DoubleTeethingTroubles52.png DoubleTeethingTroubles53.png Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:Episodes